


Appreciating the Classics

by TrashySwitch



Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: #Chasebrody, #JJ, #ticklefic, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Jameson Jackson listens to some classic 1900’s music, and Chase joins him! While dancing, JJ discovers a cute, little secret.





	Appreciating the Classics

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tickle fic!

Jameson Jackson eagerly grabbed his gramophone (A.K.A Record Player, according to Marvin) and placed it on the table. He grabbed a big black disc, placed it in with the needle through the middle hole, and placed the stylus onto the record. Pretty soon, the music started playing, and the brass intro to You Make Me Feel So Young by Frank Sinatra, started filling the room. 

JJ started lip-syncing the lyrics as he danced around the room. His feet turned into jazz-type steps, as his arms moved around in a smooth motion. 

🎶And every tiiiiime I see you grin,  
I'm such a happy...in-dividual!🎶 JJ lip-synced. 

As he danced around, he grew more and more distracted by the song, and the joy it gave him! He was so distracted, he didn’t realize that his friend, Chase Brody, had stopped throwing Teabags so he can watch the dapper boy. Chase smiled as he leaned his shoulder against the door, and watched. At the most perfect time possible, JJ noticed the one person audience. 

🎶You and I are just like a couple of tots-🎶

JJ took a few dance steps towards the guy, and held out his hand. Chase smiled and took it. 

🎶Running across the meadow.🎶

JJ and Chase moved to the middle of the room. JJ bowed, and watched as Chase did the same. Then, they got into the proper beginning position. 

🎶Picking up lots of forget-me-nots.🎶

JJ and Chase started waltzing around the room, with a jazzy twist added to their steps. Chase was fairly new to this style of dance, and his red face showed it. But Chase knew JJ was very good at this, and trusted he would lead the way for him. 

🎶And even when I'm old and gray  
I'm gonna feel the way I do today  
Cause you make me feel so young.🎶

JJ lifted his hand in the air, and started moving Chase in a couple traditional spins. Chase chuckled as he spun. He rarely did this! And when he did, it was so much fun. They went back to their original position. 

🎶You make me feel so young  
You make me feel so spring has sprung  
And every time I see you grin  
I'm such a happy individual 🎶

As they danced together, JJ couldn’t help but lip sync the lyrics. Chase really enjoyed that, because he was used to his hands doing the speaking, rather than his lips. his lips were never used for anything other than keeping food in his mouth. 

🎶The moment that you speak  
I wanna go play hide-and-seek  
I wanna go and bounce the moon  
Just like a toy balloon.🎶

JJ started spinning Chase again. Chase went wide-eyed! These spins were a lot faster than the last time! JJ watched him spin, and grabbed his hand at the moment they faced each other once again. JJ started smiling wider and silently laughing at Chase, who was dizzy and struggling to keep his balance. He pushed a bit of hair back in its place, and let go of him so he could sign. 

‘You okay?’ JJ asked. Chase nodded back. 

“I’m okay. I just wasn’t expecting to go so fast.” Chase replied. JJ laughed silently as he guided Chase back into the rhythm of the song. 

🎶You make me feel so young  
You make me feel there are songs to be sung  
And bells to be rung  
And a wonderful fling to be flung🎶

Chase and JJ moved around across the room, before spinning Chase (a lot slower than the last one) one more time. Then, JJ led Chase into a final dip. 

“You’re so good at thi-Aah!” Chase said, before interrupting himself with an instinctive yell. JJ’s face changed from content, to puzzled in an instant. He pulled chase up to his feet, and let go. 

‘What happened?’ JJ asked. Chase’s face turned red at that question. 

“Nothing.” He quickly replied. Too quickly. JJ decided to try the move again. 

“What-“ Chase started, before trailing off. JJ took Chase’s hands, spun him around once, and dipped him. 

“I don’t-Wah! Careful!” Chase yelled, as his arms flailed a little bit. Thinking his positioning was causing it, JJ looked at his hands. Both hands were holding him up in the right position: around the sides tightly. JJ lifted him back up. 

‘I don’t understand. Was it the way my hands were?’ JJ asked. 

Chase didn’t know how to answer. “Uh...kinda?” Was the only thing that came out of his mouth. 

‘My hands were in the right position. So unless you’re sensitive there, it shouldn’t have caused a problem.’ JJ signed to him. 

“Shit...he knows!” Chase thought. He bit his lower lip as he thought of what else to do. He was trying as best he could, to hide his ticklish body from his duet partner. But the more he tried, the closer he got to the realization. 

‘Do you happen to be ticklish on your sides?’ JJ asked. 

There it was: the dreaded question, but worded differently. Chase hung his head as he hid his blush. His blush appeared as soon as at the sign for ‘ticklish’ was done. The sign for the word was embarassing. It involved wiggling fingers in the air, which would drive anybody insane, really. 

Chase looked at JJ, who had an evergrowing smile on his face. Chase made a break for it. As JJ chased Chase (haha! Chased Chase.), he did the sign for ‘tickle’ over and over again. At one point, they flew past Dr. Schneeplestein, who had been writing on a clipboard in the entrance of his bedroom door. Very soon, JJ caught up to Chase, and tackled him onto the carpet floor. 

“Wait! Bro! let’s talk about this like the civil men we are!” Chase offered. JJ thought about it for a moment, before holding his hand out. In a sudden gust of smoke, a big feather appeared in the boy’s hand. JJ gave a cheeky little smirk, before wiggling the feather against Chase’s sides. 

“Wahahahait! Nahahahat fahahahair!” Chase yelled as he squirmed below him. JJ was surprised! How did he manage to keep this a secret for so long? Being this ticklish, it would’ve been hard to hide. 

Next, he moved the feather to the left side.  
“JJ! WAHAIT! Hahahahaha! Nohohoho!” Chase said through his laughter. Damn it all! Why did he have to be this ticklish?! 

Up next, was the neck. Wiggling his feather, JJ realized that tickles to the neck caused high-pitched giggles to slip out. Soon, JJ got bored of the feather, and threw it away. Then, he attacked his sides with full, wiggly fingers. 

“NAHAHAHAHOHOHOHO! JAHAHAHAY! STAHAHAP!” Chase exploded with laughter. JJ let go and jumped backwards, due to the explosion of laughter jumpscaring him. This gave Chase a chance to get revenge. 

“MY TURN!” Chase yelled, before tickling JJ in the sides. Chase watched as JJ’s eyes went wide, and a wobbly, toothy grin appeared on his face. As soon as JJ’s teeth opened up, Chase heard quick exhales leave Jj’s body. Chase couldn’t hear any laughter, but he could feel JJ’s body start shaking with laughter. Even though he was distracted with forced laughter, he still tried to communicate with him. 

‘Stop! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!’ Chase signed as he laughed. 

“Oh, cut the bullshit. You’re not sorry one bit.” Chase teased. 

Next, Chase tried the ribs. He watched JJ’s back curl up, and his eyes widen. Before long, JJ’s squirming was worse than before, and his signing grew frantic and shaky. 

‘Not there! I’m too ticklish!’ JJ signed through his squirming. 

“Aww! Is wittle Jay Jay tickwish? Citchy citchy citchy gooo!” Chase teased. He used to use this teasing tactic on his kids, before they left. Now, this worked just as well! The more he teased him, the more red JJ’s face became. 

“Hmm...what about those pits of yours?” Chase asked outloud. JJ quickly sat up with wide eyes, and continuously signed the word ‘no’ over and over again. 

‘Chase! No!’ JJ begged. 

“Um...Chase! YES!” Chase replied, before attacking his buddy’s armpits. JJ’s arms came clamping down. His mouth was wide open, and his whole body was moving left and right. It was an adorable sight to see. 

And then suddenly: A snort was heard and a hush went over the 2-person crowd. By now, JJ’s hand was covering his mouth, and Chase was staring at him in awe. 5 seconds later, Chase completly lost it. He came crumbling down into a puddle of hysteria. He was laughing so hard for almost 10 minutes straight! Meanwhile, JJ was recovering from his torture, and attempting to hide his big blush on his face. Soon, Chase managed to calm himself down enough to stop his aching ribs. 

“That was...the best noise I have ever heard from you! Ever!” Chase yelled, before dogging his right hand into JJ’s armpit again. Another snort rang through the room, followed by another laughing fit. After Chase calmed down, he tickled JJ one final time, to get one last snort out of him. 

It was then, that JJ struck again. But this time, he tried tickling Chase’s neck with his finger, rather than his feather. Suddenly, another sound filled the room! It wasn’t a snort, but a big, high-pitched squeal! JJ smiled as he continued tickling his friend’s neck. 

“EEEEEEEP! NOHOHOHO! STAHAHAHAHAP IT! AHAHAHAHA!” Chase screamed. JJ was having the time of his life! He was tickling his friend to bits, and laughing along with him! 

Soon enough, this tickle war turned into a snort vs squeal war. Which one was cuter? Snorts? Or squeals? Near the end, both of them were WAAAYY too tired to figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Jameson Jackson is my favourite ego ever! Chase Brody is my second favourite.


End file.
